In buildings it is common to provide various functions. A function may for instance be a stationary function such as illumination in a room, air conditioning and heating. However a function may also be a temporary function such as the showing of a slide show using video projection equipment, the playing of sound using an audio system etc.
A fixed system, such as an illumination system is often provided with a fixed actuator being mounted on a conductor in the room, while the actuator of a temporarily implemented function may be provided through a dedicated device, such as a beamer. The actuator can then be manipulated by a user for performing an activity of the function.
The location where the user manipulation is performed is thus typically inflexible and made at the same position or using the same entity in the building. In the case of a fixed actuator, the selection of this spot is typically made in a planning stage before implementation.
It may be of interest to provide a greater flexibility in the placing of a spot from where the manipulation is being performed. There may for instance be inconveniences with the location selected during planning, which inconveniences may not emerge before the functionality has been implemented. However, then it may be difficult to make any changes. A user may also want to have a changed placing, for instance because of a different placing of furniture in a room. A spot used at one point in time may thus be inconvenient if a new design of the interior is provided.
In the case of a temporary solution it is for instance possible that a user performing a presentation of a slide show would like to select slides from a certain position of the room and at the same time not be restricted by the use of a dedicated user interface on a device controlling the presentation.
In short there is a need for a greater flexibility in the location from where an activity of a function is controlled.
There can in this regard also be mentioned that there also exists an aesthetical aspect. Light switches and other actuating equipment in a room may for instance be considered to be unattractive and may also for this reason be desirable to be omitted.
One further problem is that often the selections that are possible to make in relation to a function, such as a light switch function, is binary type of selection, such as an on/off selection. It is in this respect often of interest to provide a wider range of possible selections in relation to the function.
There are thus a number of problems associated with the location from where a function is controlled. The present invention is directed towards one or more of the above-mentioned problems.